Admittance
by Sinfully Sakura
Summary: This is for Rocketshippers ^_^. (Jessie+James) Japanese phrases used.


By: Nezu-sama (ME!!!!!!) Umm..I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo, GameFreak and others own it, not me. nope. Okay?  
** WARNING:** Rocketshippers will probably like this, Anti-Rocketshippers wont. So if you're an Anit-rocketshipper, DON'T READ. -_- Blah.  
*************************  
"Nyasu," said Musashi, worriedly. "Do you--do you think that Kojirou has forgotten about our date? It's awfully late..dinner's already over!!"  
Nyasu, who was eating a chicken leg looked up. "I dunno, 'Sashi. I told him to come early today. So technically it ain't all my fault."   
"I don't **care** whose fault it is..I want Kojirou here!" Musashi demanded, getting up from her seat. A fork fell from the table.   
"Madame?" the waiter questioned, tapping Musashi on the shoulder. "Is everything all right?" He leaned down and picked up the fork.  
Musashi nodded. "Yeah..just waiting for someone." Tears sprung to her eyes. "Nyasu, you pay this time..I can't stay here another moment!"   
"WOT?! Fine..I wouldn't do this for just nobody, ya know." Nyasu reached into his "pocket" (no, not like that, you sicko) and took out thirty dollars. "Keep da change, okay?" He threw the money onto the table and ran after Musashi.  
**************************  
Kojirou was sitting on a bench, thinking of what to do. Sweat rolled down his forehead. "Oh man, oh man! Musashi..I'm really sorry, but I just kinda _forgot_..I'm sorry..onegai..forgive me! No, think of something else, Koji. You can think of something more appealing."  
He wanted to cry. Just like Musashi. He knew he shouldn't have broken the promise, but he was just too afraid to admit their love. He didn't KNOW the contest's prize would be a date with Musashi..his partner in crime. "Oh..what should I _do_?" he wailed, planting his head in his hands.  
**************************  
"Grr...you know what, Nyase? When Koji gets home..I'm going to kill him . We..he agreed on this. The rules to the beauty contest, everything. If ya win, you win a date with _me_!!!!" Musashi screamed, throwing a present from Kojirou at the wall. It was a little sculpture of a Myuu, holding the sign "Toi et Moi". But fortunately, it didn't break. Nyase was relieved.  
"Sashi. Grow up. Kojirou probably had a very good reason for breaking a date; he's like that. He's responsible." Nyasu said, sweatdropping. He knew that Kojirou wasn't _always_ responsible, but he had to defend him. Who else would have agreed to let Nyase buy four cans of tuna? Not Sashi.   
Musashi was shocked at Nyase. _He's supposed to defend ME_, she thought. Nah.. "Well, sorry Nyase, I'm sorry. Kojirou pays!!! ARGH!" She violently punched the wall and burst into tears.  
***************************  
Kojirou stood up and started walking back to the Team Rocket house. _Musashi, anou..it's been kakkoii and all..hai..but I think it's time to end our relationship._ He thought. _No! Not possible! I cannot do that to her..we've been together forever, and I still like her..but does she still like me? This is stupid, I'm acting like a mere third grader._  
When he finally got to the house, Musashi was as fiery as a dragon.  
***************************  
"KOJIROU!!!!! I will **never** forgive you. How could you do this to me? I was looking forward to this..weren't you? I mean.." Musashi said, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was an unpleasant sight to see. Nyase looked away.  
"I'm gonna go catch a midnight snack..ja ne." Nyase said, briskly, running off into the woods.  
"Nyase!!" Kojirou called after him. _Damn,_ he cursed at Nyase. _Noone to back me up, this time.._  
"Did you even _care_? I..I was your PRIZE." Musashi said, firmly. She clenched her hands. _Koji.._  
"Well..yes, I did...but.." Kojirou stammered, blushing wildly. _I want to tell her, but the words just won't come out.._ he thought, scratching his neck. But THIS was the chance he'd been waiting for..explaining his LOVE for her.  
"WELL?!" demanded Musashi, slamming her fist onto the table. "I need an answer.. Ko--you!!" She cringed. _I will not call him Kojirou anymore..is it really worth it?_  
****************************  
"MUSASHI-I-LOVE-YOU!!" Kojirou spat out, as quickly as possible. "MUSASHI-I-LOVE-YOU," He repeated, one second slower.  
Musashi fell back in shock. Kojirou broke her fall. "Ouch." he mumbled.  
"Koji..I..I don't know what to say..! I'm so..sorry.." Musashi said, choking. It wasn't a surprise to her, really, but she didn't expect him to say it aloud. She fell into Kojirou's arms. "I'm so sorry." she said, closing her eyes.  
They stayed in the trance for a minute..and then Musashi 'woke up' again. "Oh, Kojirou.." She kissed him on the lips. He blushed a little bit didn't say anything. "Musashi." He smiled at her.  
****************************  
END.


End file.
